Roses Scattered
by IceWarrior13
Summary: What if Remnant's salvation rested upon the reversing of roles? What happens when the petals fall, and the young woman who stands before the team isn't the same one who stood there moments before? ... I own nothing!
1. Prologue

**_Thus kindly, I scatter..._**

Summer Rose ( _fearless_ leader of first-year Team STRQ) walked down a hallway in Beacon with her teammates: Taiyang Xiao-Long, Raven Branwen, and Qrow Branwen. The Branwen twins were arguing, making Tai and Summer laugh. It had been two weeks since initiation.

"Will they ever quit?" Summer whispered, smiling. Tai rolled his eyes and gave a chuckle.

"Nope. Just enjoy the show." Back with the twins...

"I'm telling you, our parents knew what our semblances would be!"

"Qrow, it's just a coincidence."

"No, _Rae_! It's not hereditary, so they had to know!"

"How?"

" _MAGIC_!"

"Oh, please." Tai joined in. "There's no such thing as-" Suddenly, Summer vanished in an explosion of white rose petals. " _Magic_... SUMMER?!" That's when the petals turned red.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 ** _Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest..._**

Ruby Rose (fearless leader of first-year Team RWBY) sat on a bed and talked with her teammates (Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao-Long) and members of another team (Team JNPR: Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren) as they relaxed in the Team JNPR room. It had been two weeks since initiation.

"So, Uncle Qrow stood up, activated his scythe, and cut off the guy's beard." Yang was telling a story. "To this day, no one else at that bar has told him he's had too much."

"Your uncle sounds insane." Weiss commented. Ruby giggled. "What's so funny, you _dolt_?"

"That's one of the _nicest_ ways of putting it." Ruby explained. Everyone laughed at that.

"Anyone else have any stories?" Jaune asked. Yang chuckled.

"Maybe I should read this." She held up a book titled _Ninjas of Love_. "Found it under Blake's pillow."

"WHAT?!" Blake lunged, desperately trying to get the book back as Yang laughed hysterically. Nora stood up, waving her arms.

"Throw it!" She exclaimed. Yang obeyed, Nora catching it. "Pyrrha!"

"Got it!" The Mistral Champion smirked, catching the book. "Ren!" Ren caught the book with one hand, holding it out to Blake.

"You're no fun!" Ruby whined. Then, Ruby vanished in a puff of red rose petals. The other occupants of the room stared in shock.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked timidly. Then, the petals turned white.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The red rose petals died down, and a young girl in red collapsed. Qrow caught her as she fell, kneeling as the others stared.

"What?" Raven asked. "Who is that?! What happened to Summer?!" Qrow looked up, concerned.

"Call Ozpin." He pleaded. "I can't tell what's wrong with her... Tai." The blonde nodded, knowing what his partner was asking and scooping the girl up bridal-style.

"She's only fifteen." Taiyang realized. At that, the three members of Team STRQ departed for the infirmary.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The white rose petals fell, a figure in white falling to the floor. Yang caught her, pulling the hood down. The blonde brawler's eyes widened.

"Impossible."

"Yang?" Jaune asked. "Who is that? What happened to Ruby?!" Blake's eyes narrowed.

"Yang?" She asked. Her partner was on the verge of tears.

" _Summer_." Yang whispered, then picked the girl up. "Weiss, Blake: get Professor Ozpin."

"What? Why?"

"Because this _can't_ be happening."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Two silver eyes opened, Ruby Rose sitting up tiredly. She was immediately greeted by a familiar sight.

"Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked. "What's going on?" The silver-haired headmaster tilted his head.

"Have we met?"

"Professor, it's _me_! Ruby!" The fifteen year-old looked panicked. "Don't you recognize me?!"

"Should I?" Ozpin paused. "Hmm... You have _Silver-Eyes_."

"Not that again..!" Ruby groaned, then got out of the bed. "Where am I?! Why don't you recognize me?!"

"Ruby, was it? Calm down. Some of my students found you unconscious and brought you here. We're going to need to ask some questions, as their leader vanished when you arrived."

"I don't know what's happening! Where's Yang, Weiss, and Blake?! Or Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren?! What about Professor Goodwitch?!"

" _Glynda_ Goodwitch?" Ozpin asked. "The second-year?" All color drained from Ruby's face.

"No... No, that's impossible. She's the _combat-instructor_. She's my _teacher_. She  can't be _eighteen_."

"She is. Ruby, tell me... What is your full name?"

"Ruby Rose."

" _Rose_?"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Two silver eyes fluttered open, and a girl dressed in a white/black version of Ruby Rose's outfit sat up on a cot in an infirmary.

"P-Professor Ozpin?" Summer asked. The silver-haired headmaster smiled slightly and nodded. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Well... That's a bit complicated, Ms. Rose." Ozpin replied. Summer looked around.

"Isn't this the infirmary?"

"Yes."

"Then, what's complicated?"

"It's difficult to say, but... You have been sent twenty-two years into the future."

"WHAT?!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

"Rose? As in _Summer_ Rose?" Ozpin asked, and Ruby's face fell. "What's wrong?" The girl looked up.

"Don't you remember?"

" _Remember_ what?"

"My mom died _twelve years_ ago."

"What?!"

"Summer Rose was my _mother_ , and one day she went on a mission and never came back."

"That's impossible. Summer Rose is a first-year here at Beacom, and she went missing upon your arrival." Ozpin's eyes slowly widened as Ruby stared in awe. "Oh no."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Summer put her face in her hands, unable to process the truth.

"Twenty-two years?" She asked. Ozpin nodded.

"Yes... Now, the question is: where is Ruby?"

" _Ruby_?"

"Ruby Rose, age: fifteen, first-year here at Beacon."

"R- _Rose_? And she skipped two years of school?"

"Indeed... Your _daughter_ is very special, Ms. Rose."

"Oh my God... She's probably back with my team."

"I know this must come as a shock, but we need going to have to decide what to do with you until whatever switched your places in time is reversed. My suggestion would be remaining with your daughter's team."

" _Her_ team?"

"She is the leader of Team RWBY."

"The _leader_? At _fifteen_?!"

"As I said, Ruby is _very_ special."

"That's becoming clearer... Okay."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

"You will remain with Team STRQ until we sort this out."

"Alright... I can't wait to see _Dad_ and _Uncle Qrow_ as kids!"

"I would suggest that you keep some of that information to yourself... Not like you'd listen. I can already tell that you are your mother's daughter."

 ** _The roses have scattered... What anarchy will they cause? I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	2. RWBY & STRQ (Summer & Ruby)

**(Summer)**

Professor Ozpin led me down a hallway, and fear drove me to wrapping a hand around the hilt of my main weapon: _Lunar Rose_.

Lunar Rose was a white blade around three feet long with an ornate silver hilt, and it had the ability to change into a bow with Dust-infused arrows.

My secondary weapon was a small handgun that was silver and imbedded with hundreds of pearls. I called it _Silver Moon_ , and a button could cause the barrel to lengthen, turning the handgun into a fully-customizable, high impact-velocity sniper-rifle. There was also a small dagger sheathed in the handle.

They're my precious... I have a problem, okay?! I LOVE WEAPONS!

"Here we are." Ozpin gestured to a door labeled _RWBY_. I stepped forward and knocked a few times. The girl who answered the door stunned me, as she was the perfect combination between two of my teammates: Raven and Tai. Her hair was long and blonde, her outfit brown, orange, and yellow, but she was otherwise Raven's clone. On her wrists were large golden bracelets. Her lilac eyes fell on me, and they widened. "Ms. Xiao-Long, while we have no success in locating your _sister_ , I believe that Ms. Rose would be safest in the care of your team. As _temporary leader_."

"Okay." The girl nodded, then looked down at me. I was always the shortest on our team, and this girl was pretty tall. "Well, S-Summer... I guess you should come in and meet the team."

"Tell her when you're ready." Ozpin ordered, then departed. The girl led me into the room, and two others looked up as I entered.

The first was a pale girl with white hair and icy blue eyes dressed in white. A silver blade with interchanging Dust-cartridges laid at her side as she sat on her bed, which had another suspended precariously over it with ropes and a sheet.

The second was a girl with black hair (with a bow) and golden eyes dressed in mostly black. A blade with a ribbon rested on her back, and the bed she sat on was under another held up by four unstable pillars of books.

"Well, guys... Meet Summer Rose." The blonde girl gestured to me. The other two stared.

"That's..?" The girl in black asked. Yellow nodded. "Um... My name is Blake Belladonna."

"My name is Weiss Schnee." White frowned slightly. "I'm Ruby's partner." A _Schnee_? My daughter's _partner_? Yellow looked down at me.

"Yang Xiao-Long." She introduced herself, and I nodded.

"Well, I'm Summer." I began. "I guess I'm going to be the temporary leader... First order of business: what's changed in twenty-two years?"

"The _White Fang_." All three girl stated at once. I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean that organization? What could have changed? Some of my friends are members, and I've even helped at some peaceful protests. The Faunus are really treated terribly."

"They're _terrorists_ hellbent on destroying humanity." Weiss deadpanned. My eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" I asked. "That's impossible! You can't be serious! They'd never hurt anyone!"

"Things change." Blake sighed. "What they once were... It's gone." The girl held up a history book. "Look." I took a book and scanned the chapters from the last twenty years.

"Oh my God..."

"Yeah." Yang placed her hands on her hips. "It hasn't exactly been sunshine and rainbows."

"Um, Yang?" I looked up. "Ozpin said your _sister_ was missing. What did he mean by that?"

"Guys, can we have a moment?" Yang asked. Blake and Weiss nodded, leaving the room. Yang gestured to Weiss' bed, and we sat down. "It's a little bit complicated. See, my dad..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 **(Ruby)**

Ozpin stood next to me as I knocked on the Team STRQ dorm door. The boy who opened it...

"Mr. Xiao-Long, although we haven't found your leader, we have learned the identity of this young woman." Ozpin began. "May we come in?" The childhood version of my dad stepped aside, and Ozpin gestured for me to enter the room. I took a deep breath and stepped inside, trying to stay calm in all this... Craziness.

"Where's _Sum_?" A childhood version of Uncle Qrow asked. Ozpin shook his head, sighing.

"From what we can tell... Twenty-two years in the future." Ozpin announced. The three froze.

"So... Who is this?" The girl I knew to be Raven Branwen asked, trying to keep her cool. Ozpin gestured to me.

"Go on."

"Um... My name is Ruby, first-year at Beacon, age: fifteen, leader of Team RWBY." I stated. Ozpin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Your _last name_. As their temporary leader, you know there cannot be secrets kept from your teammates."

"Uh... _Rose_?" That got a huge reaction from everyone.

"WHAT?!" Dad asked. "She's... What?! I can't even..!"

"She's Summer's _kid_?!" Qrow asked. "So cool!"

"Love the color scheme." Raven smirked. "I guess your cool ( _honorary_ or _legit_ ) aunt rubbed off on you."

"Um..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Nice to meet you? Wait, no. I met most of you... This is so weird!" I stamped my foot, Ozpin slipping out of the room.

"SUMMER CONFIRMED!" Qrow roared with laughter. "This is great! Wait... Who's your _dad_?"

"Uh..." I laughed nervously as I got crowded. "Where's Yang when you need her..?"

"Yang?" Dad asked. "Who's _Yang_?" I gulped.

"Your _daughter_?" I pointed to Raven and Dad. All went silent. Then...

"YOU _BASTARD_!" Qrow lunged at Dad and started strangling him. "THAT'S MY _BABY SISTER_!"

"By twelve seconds." Raven scoffed, then grew concerned. "Qrow, stop!" The Huntress pulled Qrow off Dad. "It hasn't happened, yet!" Qrow calmed down, then looked at me.

"So, wait... Am I-?" Qrow frowned. I shook my head.

"Sorry, _Uncle Qrow_." I smiled. Actually, whenever Yang asked Dad about Summer, he spoke of her like a friend. I was like Qrow, and he'd always taken time for me and looked out for me... I shook out of it. I couldn't raise his hopes. "It's a bit complicated. Yang is my _half-sister_. We share a-"

"YOU BASTARD!" Qrow tried to lunge at Dad (who I was now calling _Tai_ due to the situation) again, but Raven wrapped her arms around her brother's waist and held him back. "YOU  DIVORCED MY SISTER AND _KNOCKED-UP_ **SUM**?!"

"Actually, Raven abandoned her family." I deadpanned, then covered my mouth with my hands. Raven's red eyes were wide with shock.

"Wait, what?" Raven asked. "No, that can't be... I would never-"

"You did." I had to be truthful. "Yang's always looking for you, for answers, but you never came back. She's almost gotten killed a few times trying to find you." Raven was pale, and Qrow helped her sit down on a bed. I noticed that they'd made bunk-beds (more stable and legit-looking than Team RWBY's).

"Do..? Do you have any pictures?" Raven asked. "I want to see her." I pulled out my scroll and held it up, depicting an image of a smirking Yang with her gauntlet's activated, hair on fire, and eyes red. Raven stared.

"She looks like you." Qrow comforted. "But I can see the Tai." I flipped to a picture of her normal, crushing me in a hug. "Yep, I can definitely see Tai."

"Let me see." Tai took my scroll. "Oh God, I'm going to be a _worried dad_..." I crossed my arms.

"Thanks for your concern for me, Dad." I rolled my eyes. "But... Yang is very flirty, emotional, reckless. She's crashed the same club a dozen times looking for Raven, she rides a motorcycle, she's the most popular-"

"I'm going to have a _talk_ with a few boys, then." Tai cracked his knuckles. I laughed at that. "So, is Summer going to run into her _future self_?" I tensed up, feeling the color drain from my face. "Ruby? Are you okay?"

"Ruby?" Qrow asked. I looked down, shaking my head.

" _Thus kindly, I scatter_."

"What?" Raven asked. I looked up, letting one tear fall.

" _Thus kindly, I scatter_... Those are the words I see whenever I visit my mother's grave." I announced. Everyone's jaw dropped, and I held up the one thing I had left of my mother. The silver _Scatter_ symbol at my belt, taken from her old armor.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 **(Summer)**

I looked down, trying to process what I'd been told.

"I'm _dead_." I whispered. "I'm really, truly dead..."

" _Thus kindly, I scatter_." Yang stated. "Ruby visits, often."

"But really?" I looked up. "I married _Tai_? I see him as a teammate, a friend! I mean, I'd rather date-"

" _Qrow_?" Yang asked. My face turned red, and Yang leaned back. "I've always had this theory... Ruby doesn't look like Dad, at all. But... She's excellent with a _scythe_." I stared.

"A _scythe_?"

"Also a fully-customizable, high impact-velocity sniper-rifle... She's the only one on Remnant who matches Qrow in scythe-skills."

"Oh my God..." I gaped. "So, for all you know-?"

"Either of them (or none of them) could be Ruby's dad... Though, _Qrow_ is pretty protective."

"Can we stop talking about my _future love-life_?!"

"You will not believe how many times Ruby's asked that."

"So... _Raven_."

"She ran. No one's really heard from her since I was two, but Qrow seems to talk to her every once in a while."

"Years... All of this is insane. I can't believe it."

"I know. That's why you have us to help you."

"I just hope that Ruby's doing alright... Can I see a-?"

"Yeah!" Yang pulled out a scroll (one far more advanced than the one in my pocket), and held it out. I took it, mesmerized.

The girl on the screen was my carbon-copy in all but color-scheme and hair length. Instead of my white, black, and silver, she wore red and black. Her hair was short and choppy, mine falling to my upper back. But those were my Silver-Eyes, my smile... She stood before the moon, scythe in hand, bullet-cases and the dissolving bodies of Beowolves strewn in snow all around her. She'd battled an army.

"Wow."

"I caught that when I picked her up from one of her visits a year ago." Yang explained. "There were hundreds of them, and she won."

"Amazing."

"Like you." Yang smiled. " _Baker of Cookies_ and _Slayer of Evil Monsters_." We laughed at that. "She's addicted to cookies, you know?"

"She is?! _Definitely_ my daughter!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 **(Ruby)**

I curled up in Summer Rose... Mom's bed, tired from a long day. My bed was suspended over Tai's, Qrow's suspended over Raven's. Three heads suddenly poked over the side of the bed. Tai coughed slightly.

"Um... Need anything?"

"No." I replied, smiling. "Thank you." They remained.

"You're coming with us to class tomorrow, right?" Raven asked. I nodded.

"Yep!"

"So..." Qrow grimaced. "You alright?" I sighed and nodded.

"I'm fine. Get some rest." I ordered. Raven obeyed, but...

"Ruby, your story..." Tai shook his head. "I don't want to shut down when Summer... I don't want to abandon you and Yang for Qrow to deal with while I-"

"Dad." I scolded. "You think you were the only one who shut down? I may have only been three, but I understood what had happened... Don't blame yourself. Besides, if it weren't for Qrow's training." I held up my collapsed Crescent Rose. "I wouldn't have this."

"What is that, anyway?" Qrow asked. I winked.

"You'll see... Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" The three exclaimed, then went to their beds. I laid down, staring at the ceiling.

"Goodnight, Mommy." I whispered. Then, I closed my eyes.

 _ **Okay, from now on: the chapters will only be from one Rose's POV or someone else's (rarely). I own nothing. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!**_


	3. Familiar Faces (Summer)

The next morning was a Sunday, so Yang dragged me over to another dorm. It was labeled JNPR.

"These are some of our friends." Yang explained, Weiss and Blake observing from a few paces away. "They'll want to meet you."

"Alright." I shrugged. "What should I expect?"

"Well..." Yang knocked once, and instantly the door was broken down by a girl wearing pink and white with orange hair and turquoise eyes.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S _YOU_! HI, I'M NORA VALKYRIE! WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?! WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE RUBY?! DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?! WHY DID YANG CRY WHEN SHE SAW YOU?!"

"Uh..." I blinked a few times. Luckily, a boy in green with black/pink hair and magenta eyes came to the rescue.

"Sorry." He apologized. "She gets a bit loud when she's worried..." He looked up at Yang. "Any sign of Ruby?" Yang shook her head.

"No... Well, can we come in? I want to introduce you guys." The two stepped aside, and we entered to see a girl (dressed in red and gold with red hair and green eyes) and a boy (blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed in blue, black, and red). I waved nervously.

"Hi." I greeted. The girl in red waved back, smiling. Everyone else just looked at me, and I lowered my hand.

"Guys, it's a bit weird, but..." Yang gestured. "Meet Summer Rose: AKA Ruby and I's _Super-Mom_."

"Wait, what?" The blonde boy asked. "But, she's _seventeen_!"

"She's been sent from twenty-two years ago." Blake explained. "And Ruby's probably in her place."

"What?" The red-haired girl asked. "That's impossible!"

"Well, she's right here." Weiss deadpanned. "And Ruby's gone. So, if I were you, I would start believing." Team JNPR stared, then Nora bounced over, examining me closely.

"You... Look like an older Ruby." Nora perked up. "I believe you! Nora Valkyrie: _hammer-wielder_ , _pancake-eater_ , _leg-breaker_!" She held out her hand for me to shake, and I'm pretty sure she dislocated my shoulder.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled through the pain. The boy in green held out his hand, keeping calm.

"Lie Ren." He shook my hand more gently than Nora had, while I decided in my head that Ren was his first name and Lie was his surname. "It's an honor to meet you, Summer Rose."

"Likewise." I grinned. The red-haired girl held out her hand.

"Pyrrha Nikos." She beamed. I shook her hand. "Your daughter is an amazing Huntress."

"Thank you." I felt proud. My daughter affected so many people... The last boy held his hand out.

"Jaune Arc." He grinned. "I was Ruby's first friend at Beacon." I immediately recognized the name.

"Arc? Like _Michael_ Arc?" I asked. Jaune's eyes widened.

"You know my dad?"

"Of course! We attended Signal and Beacon together! He's one of my best friends!"

"Wow! I wonder why I've never heard of you... Well, it's great to meet you!" Jaune smiled. I was never mentioned...

 ** _"One day, you left for a mission and never came back."_**

"You, too." I replied. "You look and act just like him." Weiss scoffed.

"I'm so sorry."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The next day was Monday, so it was time for classes. I was small enough that I could use Ruby's uniforms, and Yang placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You sure you're okay with being our leader? With posing as Ruby?"

"Of course... Ruby will have to do the same with my team, no doubt."

"I know. Just thinking about Ruby bossing a teenage Dad, Uncle Qrow, and Mom around..."

"I know, right?" I laughed, fastening my white cloak around my neck, then frowned. "Think people will question my hair length?"

"Didn't people have hair extensions in _your time_?"

"What do you mean..?" My eyes narrowed. " _My time_?" Yang laughed nervously.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We went to sparring class, and my eyes widened at the sight of Glynda Goodwitch teaching. Jaune lost a match against some Cardin Winchester, and I made the others wait for me as I stayed after class, approaching Glynda...

"Ms. Rose, is there a problem?" Glynda looked up, eyes widening slightly behind her glasses. "I see you've changed your color-scheme."

"Professor Ozpin didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"It's been a while." I gave a sly smirk. "But still, you're still a rule-following stick-in-the-mud, _Glynd_."

"Ms. Rose! That is hardly appropriate lang-!" Glynda froze up. "S-Summer?" I smiled sadly.

"Hey." I greeted. My friend stared at me, awed.

"B-but you're a teenager, and you're supposed to be-"

"I know... It's a long story. About twenty-two years, actually."

"Oh my God..." Glynda hugged me tightly, and I hugged back. "I can't believe it's you..."

"It's good to see you, Glynd... You got older."

"These things tend to happen."

"True."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I left the classroom, and Yang raised an eyebrow.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, just all the stuff I needed to catch up on."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We went down to the cafeteria, and I noticed something off with Jaune. Pyrrha saw it, too...

"There we were..." Nora began a wild story. "In the middle of the night-"

"It was day." Ren interrupted. Nora continued.

"Surrounded by Ursai-"

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down!" Nora finished, while Pyrrha and I watched Jaune pick at his food with worry. He looked a lot like Michael, especially when Michael was being picked on by _John Winchester_. "And we made a boatload of lien selling Ursa-skin rugs."

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. "Are you okay?" I looked up.

"Oh, yeah!" Jaune replied quickly. "Why?" I sighed.

"It's just..." I began. "Even though I haven't known you long, you act just like your father, and I could always tell... Is something wrong?"

"Guys, I'm fine." Jane tried to brush off our concern. "Seriously!" He put a thumb up and tried to smile. "Look!" Then, we saw Cardin and his goons picking on a Faunus girl.

"Who is that?" I asked. "That girl." Blake sighed.

"Velvet Scarletina." She replied. _Scarletina_ , as in the third-year Mage: Cheshire Scarletina?

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha stated. Jaune freaked.

"Who?" He asked, trying to play it off and smile. "Cardin Winchester? Aw, he just likes to mess around, you know!" Jaune grinned, obviously lying to himself and his teammates. "Practical jokes!"

"He's a bully." I glared. "You don't deserve this."

"Oh, please." Jaune scoffed. "Name one time he's _bullied_ me." Three painful flashbacks later... "I didn't land far from the school!"

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha insisted. We all nodded.

"Ooh!" Nora stood, smirking. "We'll break his legs!" I immediately scooted away from her.

"WHAT HAS SOCIETY COME TO?!" I asked. Jaune stood.

"Guys, really! It's fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to _me_. He's a jerk to _everyone_."

"OW!" A voice cried. "That _hurts_!" We looked over to see Cardin pulling on Velvet's bunny ear and laughing. "Please, stop..."

"I told you it was real." Cardin smirked. His goons laughed.

"What a freak!" With that comment, I stood.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I snarled. The cafeteria was silent as Cardin turned to me.

"What was that?" He asked. I stepped into the aisle, glaring.

"Leave her alone."

 _An old legend says that those with Silver Eyes are destined to lead the lives of warriors, and a look from one can strike a Grimm down with fear._

Cardin released the ear and took a step back.

"What's gotten into you, _Rose_?" He asked, looking a bit scared. "You really think a fifteen year-old girl who got lucky can take me on?"

"No... I know I can." I stated. Bet Ruby could, too. "Tell me, just who do you think you are?! Pushing good people (who came to this school to become _heroes_ ) around for kicks?! What kind of Huntsmen does that?!" The entire room was silent, everyone frozen in mute-shock. "Get out of here, before I change my mind about letting you go." Cardin and his team fled for their lives/social-status, and I turned to Velvet. "Would you like to sit and eat lunch with my friends and I?"

"Um... S-sure?" Velvet replied. I took her hand and led her over, smiling brightly as everyone gaped.

"Guys, meet Velvet! I hope you don't mind if she sits with us."

"Not at all." Blake shook out of it and smiled. "Go ahead." Velvet sat between Yang and I, and she slowly relaxed. Then, Pyrrha spoke.

"Atrocious." The Amazon scowled. "I can't stand people like him."

"He's not the only one." Blake added. Yang sighed.

"You alright, _Vel_?" She asked. The bunny Faunus nodded timidly. I looked over at Yang and winked, then looked at Velvet with a smile.

"Our parents were friends, you know?" I asked. Velvet turned to me with wide brown eyes. "Your dad's team and my mom's team knew each other well. Your dad was a second-year when my mother came to Beacon... You're Cheshire Scarletina's daughter, right?" Velvet nodded timidly.

"T-that must make you Summer Rose's daughter... I thought you might be." She whispered. "Your mom was an amazing Huntress." The others at the table looked like they were trying to see what was wrong with the statement... "Thank you, for what you did."

"No problem!" I smiled. "Just doing _karma_ 's work." Then, I noticed that Jaune was gone.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Later, I learned that yet another ex-classmate of mine was teaching at Beacon. Bartholomew Oobleck had been in my class, and he was a real history-buff, always drinking coffee...

"Yes, yes..." _Doctor_ Oobleck began while zipping around the classroom. "Prior to the _Faunus Rights Revolution_ , more popular known as the _Faunus War_ , humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing the Faunus population in Menagerie. Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Velvet slowly raised her hand. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. I mean, I mean... I mean, just look what happened to the White Fang. Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Weiss immediately raised her hand. "Yes?"

"The Battle at Fort Castle!"

"Precisely!" Oobleck grinned. "And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General LeGume's forces?" Jaune was snapped out of a daze by a white projectile...

"Hey!"

"Mr. Arc!" Oobleck sped over. "Finally contributing to class! This is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?!" I had honestly been drifting off, so I had no idea what to say.

"Uh... The answer... The advantage of the Faunus... Had over that guy's stuff..." I noticed Pyrrha making motions, and Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Uh, _binoculars_?!" His partner face-palmed as the class roared with laughter.

"Vey funny, Mr. Arc... Cardin, perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject."

"Well..." Cardin smirked. "I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." I gripped the edge of my desk.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals." Pyrrha glared. "Are you, Cardin?"

"What?" Cardin asked. "You got a problem?"

"No. I have the answer." Pyrrha stated. "It's _night-vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." I heard Cardin groan.

"General LeGume was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." Blake continued, looking like she knew a lot about this subject. "His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure." Cardin got up, looking pissed-off.

"Mr. Winchester..." Oobleck sighed, annoyed. "Please, take your seat." Jaune snickered. "You and Mr. Arc can see me after class for additional readings. Now, moving on... Who met with the Faunus leader in order to sign the treaty that ended the war?" My hand quickly shot into the air.

"Yes?"

"General Christopher Arc, whose armies often intervened in bloody battles and helped the Faunus!" I announced, much to everyone's shock. "I also know who wrote the treaty... Commander Thorn Rose!" I saw Oobleck grin.

"Of course you would know all about that, being his _granddaughter_..." _Daughter_ , actually. "Excellent, Ms. Rose!" With that Oobleck continued the lesson, and I saw Jaune smile.

Cardin's ancestor was a loser and villain in battle.

Jaune's was a peace-keeper and true hero.

"Ms. Rose!" Oobleck called. "Stay after class for a moment? I need to talk to you after I speak with Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester." I smiled.

"Okay!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After Jaune and Cardin left, I re-entered the classroom.

"Ms. Rose." Oobleck was staring at the map behind his desk. "While the teachers were on lunch-break, one of my colleagues seemed unusually... _Emotional_ , and she would not explain why." Oobleck turned back. "Now, your mother died while you were very young. Your grandfather when she was attending Signal, your grandmother in childbirth. So tell me, Ms. Rose... How could you know about your family's deep history with the war?" My eyes widened.

"Um... My dad and my uncle-"

"They would not know... I know those two well. They were not the biggest fans of history." Oobleck suddenly raised a hand to his head. "Things are changing, Ms. Rose. History is changing... Everyone is slowly beginning to feel it... Everyone but you." I gulped, not knowing what to do. "I-I remember... Two weeks into classes, your mother cut her hair and started wearing red. And now, your hair is long and you are wearing white. What could this mean?!" Oobleck slammed his fist on a table. "No, that didn't happen... She changed... She told me the truth... I couldn't-!" I reached out, eyes wide. Was he having some kind of panic-attack?!

"Professor-"

"IT'S DOCTOR, _SUMMER_! You know I always wanted to become a _Doctor_! **_I earned my degree!_** I-!" Oobleck froze, eyes widening behind his glasses as he realized. "Summer." I slowly shook out of my shock and nodded. "Of course... Of course, of course! Ruby was sent to the past, and now you're here! History as we know it is changing all around us! ... BUT HOW?! How are you here?! How could this have happened?! What effects will there be on reality?!"

"Bartholomew." A voice spoke. We looked to see Ozpin and Goodwitch. "A word, if you please... You may return to your teammates, Ms. Rose." I nodded and left the room.

 ** _Well... I don't even know what just happened, and I wrote the thing. I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	4. Past Friendships (Ruby)

I woke up early in the morning, and for a moment, I felt like I was home.

I was in a bed, close to the ceiling, white sheets making a canopy over me. I could've sworn I was home...

Then, I recalled the events of the previous day.

I peeked over the side of my bed to see the other occupants of the room, all still asleep.

Qrow was sprawled out on his bed, snoring loud enough to be mistaken for an Ursa Major.

Raven was sleeping silently and barely moving.

I hung over the edge of my bed to see Tai curled up and sucking his thumb, holding a yellow teddy-bear.

I rolled my eyes, smiling at the scene.

This was crazy...

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I got up and decided to get ready, getting a shower and changing into a Beacon uniform and my red hood, brushing my teeth and hair.

Then, I returned to my dorm to find everyone still asleep. Knowing better than to wake them that early, I decided to find something to do.

I opened a door, finding what was to be expected: a little kitchen. Beacon's cafeteria wasn't open on weekends, and students were expected to purchase and cook their own food for those two days per week and whenever they wanted a little snack.

"Let's see how alike we really are, Mom..." I went to the fridge and opened it. I smiled brightly. "Perfect."

/\/\/\/\

Qrow walked in just as I pulled the first tray of chocolate-chip cookies out of the oven, and I waved.

"Hey!" I grinned. The drowsy teen raised an eyebrow.

"Ruby?"

"Yep! Now that you're awake, I can start making the pancakes!"

"Pancakes?"

"Chocolate-chip ones. My friend, Ren, taught me how to make them." I smiled fondly at the memory. "I learned how to make cookies from Mom's old cook-books. Sit down!"

"Okay." Qrow sat down, yawning. I kept cooking, laying out a stack of pancakes for him. "Not bad, kid."

"I'll take that as a complement." I rolled my eyes, then looked up as Raven and Tai walked in. "Good morning!"

"'Morning." Tai greeted, Raven giving a small nod. "Ooh! Pancakes!" Tai sat down, smiling. Raven rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

Qrow suddenly appeared between them and pushed their chairs apart, glaring at Tao, then reappeared in his seat.

I laughed, while Raven and Tai raised eyebrows.

"Qrow, what was that?" Raven asked, confused. Qrow made an I'm-watching-you sign at the two.

"Yang." I coughed into my hand. Raven and Tai's eyes widened.

"YOU ARE THE WORST!" Raven shoved her brother off of his chair. I just laughed as the twins started fighting.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After breakfast, I went to go and get something I'd forgotten in the bathroom, only to crash into someone in the hallway.

"Oh! Sorry, Summer!" A hand grabbed mine, and I was pulled to my feet. I looked up, and my eyes widened.

It was Jaune... If Jaune was a badass.

The boy who stood before me had blonde hair and blue eyes, and he wore silver/gold armor that reminded me of Cardin's, only with Jaune's family crest on his chest-plate and a dark blue sash instead of a red one. His weapon (at his belt) was some kind of fire-sword, with a larger version of Croeca Mor's shield on his back.

"It's alright!" I smiled, wracking my brain. What had Jaune called his father (I assumed it was him) in his stories..? "How are you doing, Michael?"

" _Michael_?" The boy asked. "Since when are you so formal, _Sum_? We've been friends since we were ten, so I think it's okay for you to call me _Mike_." We both laughed at that.

"Sorry!" I grinned. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you're going to start sounding like Achilles... I better go. You know that Thor and Mulan will start fighting, again. Achilles can't keep the peace forever." Mike walked off, leaving me dumbfounded.

"Wait, did he just..?" I shook out of it. "Nah!" I turned around and bumped into someone else. "Oh, you have got to be-"

"Good morning, Summer!" The childhood form of Professor Goodwitch smiled. I noticed a young Doctor Oobleck behind her.

"Um... Hi, G- _Glynda_." I waved nervously. "Good morning, B- _Bart_." The two raised eyebrows.

"Are you feeling alright?" Oobleck asked. "You look pale."

"I'm fine, really..." Make an excuse! Make an excuse! "Qrow and Raven are fighting, again. I'm just worried that I've left Tai alone with them for too long." Oobleck made some _tsk_ ing sounds.

"Poor bastard."

 ** _I know, I know. Short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. I just wanted to prove that I'm continuing this story. I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thank!_**


	5. Being Ruby (Summer)

As we walked through the forest of Forever Fall, I looked back to see Jaune and Team CRDL.

Jaune looked absolutely miserable, playing the role of Cardin's lap-dog.

I wanted to do something, say something.

Do anything, really.

I remembered the advice I had given to Jaune the night before.

 ** _"Jaune, you are not a failure. You are a great Huntsman."_**

 ** _"How can you say that?! You're Summer Rose, legendary leader of Team STRQ! You are one of the greatest Huntresses who ever lived! I am nothing like you-"_**

 ** _"I wasn't always a great Huntress. At Signal, I struggled and I was no where near ready to graduate on to Beacon in our last year... That's when your father stepped up and offered to help me."_**

 ** _"W-what?"_**

 _ **"Your father helped me through all of that. Everything I didn't understand, he made sure I got it. Michael Arc is the only reason I made it to Beacon and became the** legendary leader of Team STRQ **... We all need help from time to time, Jaune. Just because you need it doesn't mean anyone's better than you. You need to start realizing that unless you place pride and all this macho-hero-stuff aside, you're not just bringing yourself down. You're bringing your teammates, your friends, down. We place the team first, ourselves second."**_

 ** _"... Thank you, Summer."_**

 ** _"Any time."_**

I shook out of it and kept walking. Jaune could do this.

I had faith.

"I'm worried about Jaune." Pyrrha finally confessed as we walked. "He would never do this. Not willingly."

"How do you know?" Weiss asked. "We barely know him, Pyrrha." I shook my head, sighing.

"There's no doubt that something's wrong with Jaune, and Cardin Winchester is to blame for it."

"I've got an idea!" Nora smiled. "We'll need bungee-cords, some REALLY hot hot-sauce, some glitter, some fake plastic flowers, some hot glue, some hot tar, some feathers, some brightly-colored paint, a hammer, and remind me: are there little flag-poles hanging at high places on Beacon Tower?!" We all stared at her, astonished.

Who knew that someone so peppy and happy could have such a dark side to them?

I mean, Raven was mostly dark with some sarcasm, and Tai was mostly peppy with a fiery temper. Qrow was mostly dark with childlike moments.

Nora Valkyrie was a whole new level of strange on my list of wild and dangerous personalities.

"... What's the hot-sauce for?" Yang finally asked. Nora cackled maniacally, looking like an evil psychopath.

"What we do is put the hot-sauce in their underwear and give them atomic-wedgies!" She began. "Then, we cover Cardin in tar and the others in glue (all of them in various colors of bright paint) and throw the glitter, feathers, and flowers at them! Then, we take the bungee-cords and attach them to the underwear and the flag-poles, wedgie-bouncing them off of Beacon Tower!" All jaws dropped as Nora let out another cackle.

"And the hammer?" I asked with a squeak in my voice. Nora snapped back into her mostly-innocent mode.

"That's for when we break their legs, Silly!" She beamed. I slowly turned to Ren, my eyes wide.

"She's not serious, right?"

"Right... Mostly... No. We'll probably have to tie her down somewhere for a few days to make sure she doesn't go though with her plan."

"Did I mention that we'll dye their hair neon-pink, too?!" Nora asked. Yang was slowly starting to smirk.

Uh-oh.

The two of them working together was definitely dangerous.

"Why don't we just wait and see?" I asked, trying to calm everyone down. "I have a feeling that Cardin's karma is about to catch up with him."

It turns out, karma enjoys working through giant Ursa-Majors and goofy blondes that could go instant-badass.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few days after Jaune was freed from Cardin's control, Team RWBY headed to Vale due to Weiss wanting to spy on the competition for the Vytal Festival Tournament.

I was surprised at how much everything had changed. The city itself was so much cleaner, and everything just seemed brighter in general. I didn't say anything about it from fear of Yang making a comment about me living in the _Dark Ages_.

"The Vytal Festival!" Weiss smiled as she watched a banner being raised. "Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

"Who are you, and what have you done with Weiss?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip. Yang held a hand out, and I high-fived her.

"Quite, you! This is an event dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into such an event is simply breathtaking!"

"Wow." Yang crossed her arms, deadpanning. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Hey!" Weiss complained, glaring at my step-daughter. I raised an eyebrow, looking over at Blake.

"Does your Vytal Featival still have _the Running of the Grimm_?" I asked suddenly. Everyone paused and looked back at me with wide eyes. "You know, where they release a bunch of _Tauri_ and have Huntsmen and Huntresses run around an evacuated city before killing all of the Grimm! I've participated every festival since I was thirteen! I've actually won all of the ones I've competed in!"

"... Are people from your time completely insane?!" Weiss asked. I shrugged, crossing my arms.

"I guess that's a _no_."

"Uh... Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks." Yang wisely decided to change the subject. I waved my hand in front of my nose to try and dispel the foul stench. That surely hadn't changed in twenty-two years.

"I hear that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship, today." Weiss replied. "And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Blake crossed her arms, smirking.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper-hand in the tournament." She elaborated. Weiss turned back, glaring at Blake.

"You can't prove that!"

"Hey, guys." I gestured to a Dust-shop with a broken window and caution-tape, and I led my team over. "Excuse me, detective?" A man looked up at me. "What happened, here?"

"Robbery." He replied. "Second Dust-shop this week." The man turned and walked off to speak with another detective. "This place is turning into a jungle." I frowned, the city not looking as bright as it had just moments ago. Yang seemed to have similar feelings.

"That's terrible."

"They left all the money, again!" I heard the detective announce. "It just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The second detective turned to the first.

"I don't know. An army?"

"You thinkin' the White Fang?"

"I'm thinking that we don't get paid enough."

"The White Fang." Weiss scoffed, crossing her arms. "What an awful bunch of degenerates." Blake placed a hand on her hip, annoyed.

"What's your problem?"

"Problem? I just don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then, they're VERY misguided! It still doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust-shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Blake's got a point." I agreed. "Why draw attention to themselves like this? I mean, misguided or no, they probably would want to lay low unless they were doing something truly important." Weiss wasn't about to be beaten.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang is a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal!"

"That's not necessarily true." Yang protested. That's when we heard a commotion from the docks.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" A voice shouted, and we ran over. A blonde monkey-Faunus boy ran across the deck of a ship, laughing deviously as he looked back at the sailors who had been chasing him.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" He taunted, then leapt down and ran across the docks, ending up hanging upside-down by his tail on a lamppost. The sailors shook their fists at him.

"You no-good stowaway!"

"Hey! A _no-good stowaway_ would have been caught!" The boy protested. "I'm a GREAT stowaway!" I couldn't help but giggle at that. Then, the two detectives from the shop arrived, and one threw a stone at the boy.

My eyes narrowed.

"Hey!" The detective I had spoken to shouted. "Get down from there, this instant!" The detective got a banana-peel to the face. The boy laughed, leaping down and running across the docks, up the ramp and past us.

I saw him wink at Blake, then I stepped between him and the detectives, crossing my arms. The boy stopped behind me, and the men paused in front of me. My teammates watched with wide eyes. I glared, annoyed.

"Excuse me..." I began. "But did you just throw a rock at this boy's head?" The detectives blinked a few times, then the one I had spoken to frowned and stepped forward.

"Listen, kid. He-"

"What?" I asked. "Took a ship from Vacuo, apparently packing his own food and not causing any real harm to the cargo, ship, or crew? Relaxed in a public area? Used a harmless decoy after someone else (namely you) attacked him? I'm pretty sure that throwing that rock was a _hate-crime_ , detective." The two men paled. "So, if I were you, I would go back to your investigation of that Dust-shop before I change my mind and report you." The detectives turned and departed, and I sighed in relief. "Honestly didn't think that would work."

"That was great!" Yang laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, beaming. " _Fearless Leader_ : one! Stupid detectives: zero!" I rolled my eyes, smiling at her antics.

"That was awesome!" The monkey-Faunus grinned, all of us turning to him as he extended a hand to me. "Sun!" I shook his hand.

"Ruby." I smiled awkwardly, still stuck using my daughter's name when it came to strangers. "These are my teammates: Weiss, Blake, and Yang." Yang crossed her arms, smirking.

"You put on quite a show." She admitted, me nodding. "That was the funniest thing I've seen all week!"

"Eh, I try." Sun shrugged, smiling deviously as he walked with us. "Just wanted to get to Vale early, explore before my teammates got here. So, I took a boat from Mistral, stopped by to see the family in Vacuo, and here I am!"

"Won't you have missed a lot of school-work?" I asked. Sun raised an eyebrow, looking at us.

"Haven started the tournament-break early. Didn't your school?"

"No, it didn't." Weiss crossed her arms, looking displeased by the situation. I rolled my eyes.

"One moment." I grabbed Weiss by the ponytail and pulled her aside. "Okay, what is your problem?! He's being nice! Why are you acting like this?!"

"He's a rapscallion! A delinquent! A degenerate!"

"He's a person! A Huntsman! He's committed no real crime! Sure, he's a troublemaker, but that doesn't make him a bad person! Yang is a troublemaker, but I don't see you treating her like this! I don't see you treating Nora like this! But what I do see is you standing by why Faunus are bullied in our school without the slightest care, and you judging people solely on what they look like! Their species! Things they can't possibly control or change! So you better shape-up, Weiss, or so help me-"

"Is there a problem, here?" A peppy, innocent-sounding voice asked. I waved it aside, hoping that the stranger would just leave us be.

"No, we're fine."

"You do not look fine."

"Really, we-"

"Your eyes appear to be giving off light, and your cloak is scattering white rose-petals all over the sidewalk." The voice announced. "Your companion and many bystanders look quite distressed." My eyes widened as I looked down at myself, seeing that she was right. Then, I looked to see a recoiling Weiss and a stunned Yang, Blake, and Sun.

"I..." I shook out of it, closing my eyes and willing them back to normal. I opened my eyes and looked back at the girl. "Sorry about that. Thank you for snapping me out of it."

"It is no problem!" The orange-haired green-eyed girl beamed, giving a little wave. "Sal-u-tations! My name is Penny! It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hello, Penny." I waved back, smiling as everyone calmed down. "My name is Ruby." I gestured for the others to introduce themselves.

"Weiss."

"Blake."

"Sun."

"Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny smiled brightly. Weiss crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You already said that." She announced. It took Penny a moment and a brief frown to comprehend that statement, then she smiled again.

"So, I did!"

"Well, not that this isn't fun..." Sun took a few steps back. "But... I've got some exploring to do. Catch y'all later!" With that, Sun ran off into the city. Penny sighed, shaking her head and looking self-conscious.

"Why does everyone think I'm weird?" She asked herself. I placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"You're fine." I promised, then turned to Weiss, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "I'm sorry. I guess I got a little out of hand, there."

"How did you do that?" Weiss asked. "I mean... With your eyes?" I looked at Yang and Blake, who also looked like they wanted to know.

"Um... I don't really know." I lied. "Maybe it was just the street-lights reflecting off off of my eyes."

"Well, Yang's eyes glow red when she's angry." Blake pointed out. "Maybe it's a genetic thing." Yang looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." She agreed tensely. "Genetic... I guess we better be going." I looked at Penny as the others started walking away, smiling and waving.

"Take care, _friend_!"

"Wait!" Penny frowned, eyes wide. "You called me _friend_!" I nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Am I really your friend?" I hesitated, then smiled and nodded at the girl.

"Yeah." I decided, Penny's face instantly lighting up. "Sure! Why not?!" Penny laughed, looking happier than I thought humanly possible.

"Sensational! I have never had a friend, before!" That was so sad. "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Right!" I nodded. "I can give you my number if you give me your scroll." Penny eagerly handed me her scroll, and I typed it in.

"I hope to see you soon, Ruby!" Penny beamed. "Maybe we'll see each other at Beacon, or perhaps in the tournament! I'm combat-ready!" Penny skipped off before I had the chance to ask. She was a Huntress-in-training?

I smiled, shaking my head before turning to see Weiss and Blake arguing, instantly deadpanning.

Great, just great.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That night in our dorms, Weiss and Blake were still arguing over Faunus and the White Fang. Yang and I just sat there awkwardly.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

"That is the problem!"

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?!"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss shouted, then calmed down. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss went over and gripped the windowsill, not meeting anyone's eyes. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed... My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear. Board members executed. An entire train-car full of Dust stolen... And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Everything was silent.

I slowly stood up and walked over to the distraught heiress, my eyes wide as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Weiss, I'm so sor-"

Weiss suddenly lost it.

"NO!" She turned to Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because my mother and little sister defended them, and I lost them! It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and MURDERERS!"

"Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake snarled. Everyone looked at her, eyes wide. Blake's angered expression turned to one of distress and fear as her clenched fists fell slack, and she took a step back. "I..."

Blake turned and ran out of the room, leaving us staring after her in astonishment.

 ** _Well... That was a thing. What did you think of Sun and Penny's new intros? What do you think Summer will do when she comes across Torchwick? How's Ruby doing in the past?_**

 ** _I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


End file.
